


The Cat With The Stupid Name

by AnniGrace



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniGrace/pseuds/AnniGrace
Summary: Based of the oooooold prompt: "AU where Neil and Andrew meet at the vet when the assistant announces, "will the owner of the cat with the stupid name come here? Your cat is trying to kill the vet."





	The Cat With The Stupid Name

The veterinarian's office was surprisingly busy. Andrew Minyard sat near the window, in the corner where he could keep an eye on the entire waiting room as well as the front door. The vet tech had taken Sir twenty minutes ago. The cat, huge even for a Maine Coon, hadn't been eating much lately and while Andrew wasn't too worried, per se, he didn't want to come home to find a dead cat on his bed.

Andrew passed the time by assessing the occupants of thexroom and noting their threat levels. Overall, the other pet owners were a dull bunch. There was an older woman whose King Charles spaniel was asleep on her feet. A young couple with a pug - one of the men looked weirdly like Andrew's cousin Nicky, but since the other man was an extremely well built black guy and not a very blond German, Andrew ignored the similarities. There was another man, his blue hair spiked in a faux-hawk to match his cockatiel's crest, and a woman with two incredibly well behaved children who had a pet named Duke. The only possible threat in the room was a young man about Andrew's age. He sat in the corner opposite Andrew, scarred cheek framed by too-long dark auburn hair. He was watching the room in a calculated way - he had the air of someone who knew every exit in the building and the lean, rangy appearance of someone who didn't eat enough and was too active.

A commotion drew Andrew's attention to the closed examination rooms down the hall. From the corner of his eye, he saw the redhead half rise out of his seat, ready to bolt. The vet tech, a tall man with black hair and a permanent scowl, picked up a phone and spoke softly into it. Heaving a deep sigh, he stood and landed over the desk to address the waiting room.

"Could the owner of the cat with the stupid name please step over? Your cat is trying to kill the vet."

Andrew stood. That certainly sounded like Sir -short for Sir Fat Cat McCatterson. But the other man was standing too, and as they both approached the reception desk, Andrew saw that his other cheek bore deep scars as well. Very interesting, that, and definitely worth increasing the threat assessment.

The other man spoke first. "What is King Fluffkins doing now?" he demanded. "Last time you said that getting him neutered would make him less aggressive!" He sounded utterly put out, and somehow despite that, the low timbre of his voice sent a frisson of awareness through Andrew. Oh, he thought. This could be trouble.

The tech, Kevin according to his name tag, shook his head. "King Fluff -- seriously, who names their cat King Fluffkins?? -- is fine. He'll be up to his usual antics in no time. No, this murderbeast has an even dumber name." Narrowed green eyes slid to Andrew. "Your cat is a menace."

Andrew's face remained impassive. "Do you make a habit of insulting your clientele and their naming conventions?" he asked blandly.

Kevin raised his voice in affront. "You named your hellspawn Sir Fat Cat McCatterson!"

Red gave a short laugh. "Wow, that is dumber than King's name," he murmured, slanting a glance toward Andrew. Ice blue eyes, unusually pale and startling. "Congratulations."

Ignoring the stranger, Andrew asked Kevin, "Do you need someone to babysit your vet?"

Before Kevin could answer, a door halfway down the hall opened. Even at the distance, a low, prolonged growl could be heard. A head of frazzled brown hair popped out. "A little help would be nice if it's not too mich trouble!" The woman disappeared and the door slammed, cutting off a human yelp and a feline yowl. Andrew strode down the hall and ripped the door open. This action prompted another yowl as the cat launched itself into Andrew's arms with enough force to make the short blond stumble backward.

Back at the desk, the redhead watched with undisguised interest at the sight of a cat that easily tripled the size of his own. Before the blond man stepped into the room moments later, a low rumble had started and the cat pushed its huge face against its owner's.

Kevin sighed in relief as the exam room door closed quietly. "Man, Neil, that fucking cat." Kevin shook his head. "Abby almost lost a finger last time he brought it in, but nooo. She refuses help until *after* she's been injured." Then, as though remembering his job, he pointed a warning finger at the man. "Don't tell them I told you that."

Neil Josten raised his eyebrows innocently. "Told me what?" he murmured, glancing once more at the now-tranquil exam room before returning to his seat to wait for King to be released.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yeah. Tell me if I fucked anything up, or catch me at @exyandgaysolliloquys on tumblr.


End file.
